The overall objective of the MUSC BIRCWH Program Is to promote the performance of research in women's health by bridging advanced training with research independence. The Interdisciplinary Women's Health Research program at MUSC will encourage interdisciplinary study of differences between women and men that impact the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of disease in two major focus areas - Aging and Mental Health. The convergence at MUSC of substantial expertise in these two critical areas assures our ability to mentor junior faculty to study women's health issues across the lifespan. Our faculty mentors have a broad skills basis in both aging and mental health, especially pertaining to dementia, substance use disorders, PTSD, and depression. In addition, we have specific expertise in the study of gender differences in pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, and pharmacogenomics. The BIRCWH training consists of: (1) intensive mentored research experiences designed to prepare outstanding junior faculty to become independent investigators in women's health research;(2) specific didactic course-work in order to provide a strong, comprehensive base of relevant knowledge and skills;(3) regularly scheduled seminars and journal clubs in women's health research, in order to promote information exchange and interdisciplinary interaction in the context of current findings and new implications;(4) ongoing activities providing continuing review and consultation in critical areas in order to ensure continuous learning, sound judgment, and awareness of changing dynamics in scientific research;(5) additional opportunities to participate in thematic or topical exchanges with other interdisciplinary research groups at MUSC pertinent to the Scholars'chosen research interest(s) in order to extend Scholars'interdisciplinary perspective on women's health research and expand networking opportunities for future collaborations;and (6) a comprehensive evaluation plan utilizing formative and summative techniques as well as formal and informal approaches for reviewing and evaluating both Scholar progress and program effectiveness in order to provide outstanding mentoring in research relevant to women's health.